Shadows of Death
by ShadowRulZ324
Summary: Shadow a hired assassin has received a job and is ready to kill the target Note: Has lemons and be nice this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Death**

**Chapter 1: The Starter Fee**

**A black hedgehog was walking down Main Street on a cold stormy summer night. The hedgehog was wearing a red shirt under a black button up dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a black fedora. He was on his way to Chaotix Bar owned by Vector the Crocodile. The rain started to pour harder as he opened the bar door.**

**The joint was lively and half the people there were drunk off their rocker. The Hedgehog wasn't there to have a shot of whiskey or two, but to meet a young pink hedgehog that had a job for him. He spotted the girl within seconds and as he was walking over he made sure he had his dagger strapped to his wrist.**

**He studied her and the bar, the girl was wearing a blue mini skirt, a light green crop top and jacket. Over at the bar he spotted a tall man in a trench coat, _If he's trying to blend in he isn't doing a very good job better keep an eye on him. _He thought to himself.**

**The hedgehog sat down across from the girl. "Hello you must be the man I called." The girl said as soon as he sat down. **

**"I am now tell me your name and then get down to business" the Black Hedgehog said. **

**"My name is Amy Rose and you are Shadow T. Hedgehog the assassin" Amy Replied offering him a beer. **

**"Clever, clever girl and yes that is my name and yes I am a hired assassin and I'll work if the pay is right." He said removing his Hat.**

**"How are you usually paid I might ask?" Amy asked.**

**"Money, Slaves, Guns, or all three; as for you though the opening fee is $300 and your body." Shadow replied swirling his finger in a glass of whiskey and a sly smirk on his face. **

**"My body you devil." She said in a oh-hell-yeah-you-can-have-my-body voice. Shadow made a move to get up and leave.**

**"Well if you can't pay then my time here is wasted." He said putting his hat on. **

**"You got your pay, be as rough as you want." Amy said standing up. Shadow smiled and thought _this will be fun! _He motion for her to follow and the left the bar and went to Shadow's house. **

**It wasn't soon after they arrived that she pushed him down onto a chair and began to kiss and grind up and down his body. Amy undressed herself and removed his clothes got on her hands and knees and began to lick and rub his hard and erect member after a few minutes of this Shadow shouted out I'm gonna cum! Amy opened her mouth below his cock and he blew his load all over her face and breasts Amy licked up what's left on her checks and breasts. Then mounted Shadow and he sat back as she started bucking her legs she moaned with pleasure Shadow helped her by grabbing her hips and thrusting up and down Shadow then turned her onto her back and fucked her fast and deeply Amy's nails dug into his back drawing blood but he didn't notice. Amy screamed out SHADOW! As she orgasmed. **

**She then moved on to anal. He nodded and began he played with her tits while fucking her, he eventually hit her prostate and she screamed in delight and cried out faster and deeper. Shadow moved faster and fucked harder making them both cum together. Then with his dick still inside her he asked "What is the Job."**

**"I want you to kill Silver the Hedgehog."**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of Death

Chapter 2: Psychological Warfare

Last night Shadow T.H an assassin up for hire had been given a job to kill Silver the Hedgehog. Why you may ask Amy the Hedgehog want him dead because Silver had romantic feelings for Sonic. Sonic however was in a relationship with Amy and in the middle of the night Silver kidnapped Sonic and forced him to go out with him; and if Amy ever tried to take her little Soniku that both him and her would be killed.

So Amy hired Shadow to assassinate Silver and bring Sonic back to her. Yet Shadow was in a cross roads he was friends with Silver after the Mephils event and had a score to settle with Sonic for reasons unknown to both him and Sonic. Shadow told her and she said that she would pay him $500 dollars if he kept his hands off of Sonic. If he did she would add $400 dollars to his final total.

He had agreed but crossed his finger behind his back. He thought back to last night.

*Flashback*

"You won't hurt Sonic right?" Amy said. "Yes I won't hurt him" He replied but under his breath he added "No Promises.". With that he placed his fedora on his head and left without another word.

*End of flashback*

11:00 A.M.

He was walking towards his favorite gun shop to meet up with a fellow assassin, Scourge the Hedgehog. When he opened the door Scourge in his classic Leather jacket and jeans stuck his head out from behind the rifle rack.

"Hey Shadow here to pick up your .99 millimeter semi-auto?" He said walking out from behind the rack with a rifle.

"Yes and no." Shadow replied.

"Ok I'll go grab it, hold this." Scourge said tossing it at him.

"Whoa, hears a lucky one, A PK-102 Assault Rifle, Scourge how'd you get this, I thought these were all destroyed when the U.S.S.R. broke up."

"Oh buddy of mine in Siberia found a secret stash and shipped all but one here." Scourge called from the back room.

"Why wasn't the one sent over?"

"He said-humph- that it didn't what the…"

Then the next few seconds were all a blur as a big orange fireball engulfed the shop.

12:00 A.M.

"Well look who's awake, Mister you better count your blessings and be glad he was here to drag you and your friend's unconscious kiester out the flaming debris," A voice said. Shadow opened his eyes to an emergency room and two figures, a doctor and a robot of some sort.

"Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa boy, lie back down" The doctor said pushing him back down. "You are in the Station Square Hospital; now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four"

"Good, can you read that last line on that chart there?"

"Weklo"

"Okay your cognitive abilities seem to be in order, so I'll go get the paper work and you'll be ready to go."

"Okay" Shadow replied after the doctor left he turned his attention to the red and black robot. It was about 7ft tall, with a three fingered left hand and gun for a right.

"Hello my name is Shadow the Hedgehog what is your name?"

"E-102 Gamma."

"Okay who is your master?"

"I have deleted my master control program, l am now my own master."

"Who was your old master?"

"Eggman."

_'This robot might be useful'_

"Gamma would you like to be my partner?"

"Accessing data, Shadow T. Hedgehog Profile found, accessing, Shadow T. Hedgehog professional assassin if I help you based on track recorded you will become a better assassin by 39%." Gamma answered.

"So will become my partner?"

"Yes, master control program access, my new master is Shadow T. Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a remake to go along with the first two chapters to make the story more dark i just wasn't happy with the way was before but any way the egg carrier used in this looks like the 06 on the outside and like the Adventure one on the inside.

* * *

><p>Shadows of Death<p>

Chapter 3: Race to the Grave Part 1

1,851 MILES ABOVE WINDY VALLEY

AUGUST 9TH, 2012, 1:48 A:M 1 HR AFTER EXPLOSION.

A large flying fortress was slowly flying over Windy Valley casting a dark shadow across the land, it was known as the Egg Carrier. Flying alongside it were small F-15 Raptors ready to fire upon any aggressors that dare come near. If one managed to sneak past the raptors and navigate the floating minefield they would hear the sounds of engines buzzing and guns clicking and clanking in to place. Then they managed to land they would find an old mad scientist plotting his next plan to rid himself of Shadow and Sonic.

EGG CARRIER COMMAND ROOM

In a dark room filled with television and computer monitors the sound of radios, talk shows, and news reports could be heard blaring at high volumes. As one got closer they would see an old man bent over a desk scribbling and calculating on multiple sheets of paper.

"_This just in a large explosion just occurred 1 hour ago at Scourge's Guns for Less. We have confirmed that Shadow T. Hedgehog part of the President's Special Forces group called G.U.N. was caught in the explosion, but before paramedics could rescue him a large red and black robot pulled him out and took him to Station Square Medical. That's all we have for now, reporting live for Fox 4 Fiona Fox." _One of the televisions said.

This perked his interest he looked up and hit rewind and listened again.

"So Shadow is member of G.U.N. now, YES YES YES finally I can put my plan into action! This time he will be killed, he will be destroyed forever!" Eggman Laughed. Then Orbot popped up and said

"Sir sorry to interrupt your psychotic rant but it's time for you to take your medication". This startled Eggman causing him to fall back in his chair, sending papers flying,

"DAMMIT ORBOT, SCREW THE MEDS I HAVE SCEAMING TO DO!" He yelled getting up and throwing a remote at the diminutive robot.

"Sorry should I leave it outside the door?"

"No I want you to bring me enough Botox to make face UNABLE TO MOVE ANYMORE!"

"That was sarcasm right?"

"GET OUT!" He finished throwing the remains of a robot's circuitry at him.

"I'll be going now." With that he rolled out the door with the medication. Eggman then stood the chair back up and slumped down in it. _'Why did I invent that thing?" _He questioned himself as he pulled the aspirin out of a drawer. Then he turned and spoke into the intercom system.

"E-104 and E-103 report to the bridge immediately."

EGG CARRIER: FINAL EGG TRANINGROOM

"E-104 and E-103 report to the bridge immediately." Eggman's voice came over the intercom. The two robots in the room paused fire to listen.

"Master requests us should we go E-103 Delta?" An orange and white robot asked turning to Delta.

"Yes E-104 Epsilon If Master calls we must go." Delta replied heading to the Monorail. "Rodger Rodger." Epsilon confirmed following.

EGG CARRIER: BRIDGE

The two E-series robots arrived in the bridge were they saw Orbot and Cubot getting yelled at by Eggman. They were out of the range of their audio receptors but from what they could tell it wasn't good. When he was done we turned to face the robots.

"I want the two of you to follow Shadow the Hedgehog. Find out what he is up to and report back to me immediately NO EXEPTIONS!" He turned around quickly to take breath from his inhaler.

"Also if you see that traitor E-102 Gamma, DESTROY HIM ON SIGHT!" Eggman ordered walking back into the command room.

"Rodger Rodger." the duo replied, they then turned and headed to the Mystic Ruins Teleporter.


End file.
